Fuzzy Bones
by Kanjojojooo
Summary: Papyrus has been working at Freddy's pizza place for years; though this time, something unexpected takes a turn for the worse... [THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS FANFIC! I only made this as a joke, so please no hate. : ) ]


Papyrus walked down the darkened halls until he reached the security room. An eery sensation ran up and down his spine and his bones began to rattle slightly. As he closed the door, he sat down and looked around the small room. Nothing much other than the usual security item; not very interesting to the eye sockets for him. He stares at the clock, waiting for it to turn midnight so he can continue his dumb night shift as the nighttime security at "Freddy's Pizzaria". Thoughts of Sans and Frisk rush through his skull, and he immediately becomes homesick, as usual.  
"Oh Sans... soon I will be home so I can once again cook us speghetti. You always loved my spaghetti; both you and Frisk. Sigh" Papyrus let out a sad breath of air like a deflating balloon, except not as annoying and deaphening to the ears. The clock struck midnight, and down went the doors surrounding him, with the push of a button. Papyrus continuously, check the cameras and opened and closed the doors; trying to save power throughout the night as the previous employee told im to do.

Hours and hours went by. There were plenty of jumpscares but at this point, Papyrus is so used to them, they dont even phase him anymore. Though, he did notice that it was only Freddy out and about tonight. The other animatonics seemed to be still in the room where they start out in. Which was fine by him because he only had one to keep an eye on, but it still struck him as odd.

"Hmmm..." Papyrus scratched his skull in wonder. "How is Freddy the only one moving around? Unless the others have been super glued to the floor! Like that time I decided to use super glue on my spegheti for a secret sauce and it ended up sticking to te celing. Still don't know how it got there, but it still remains, nyeheheh" He laughs nervously to himself and looks around. Suddenly, the power shut off. Apparently, he forgot to re-open the doors of the room, and the power drained faster than his analogy; although it just now went out so that may not make any sense anymore.

The chiming of Freddy's song started to play, and Papyrus's eyes bulged out of his empty sockets. Never in his career has this happened before; never has he made a mistake this drastic in all his life! Except for he spegehty incident.

"L-Leave me alone! Go away Freddy!" Papyrus Cried out. Freddy's song stopped, and the animatronic approaches the skeleton and his glowing eyes stare into his.

"Why should I leave someone whom I love alone?" The giant bear spoke. Papyrus froze in place, the rattling of his bones stopped, and he just stared at the bear in an awe. NEVER has anyone confessed immediately to him like that. Maybe Frisk, but no one else after that.

"W-What do you mean?" Sweat somehow seems to form on Payprus's skull, even though he's a fucking skeleton for Fucklies sake.

"I've always loved you, ever since you started working here. I know that I have been programed to kill and destroy, but you... I feel different of you. You're the only pile of bones I want to Bone." Freddy grabs Papyrus with his big bara bear hands and kisses his skully lips roughly. Pap blushes but then starts to enjoy the Animatronic's kisses and starts kissing him back somehow. They break the kiss, and Freddy hit's the big red button on the counter, turning on the power, and shutting the doors to the room.

"W-Why did you shut the doors? I mean, I didnt feel a draft coming in or anything?" Papyrus, still blushing look around and started sweating even more. Freddy looks back at Pap with a suggestive look, and he knew right then, looking into those bear's eyes, that he was fucked. Literally.

"I'm going to show you something no skeleton has ever seen before, Pap-baby" Freddy purred nd lunged towards Papyrus, knocking the both down onto a bed that somehow was there the whole time. They hit the bed hard, like an asteriod hiting the earth and whipping out all the dinosaurs from existence.

They start kissing again, but this time more sexily. Freddy sticks his slimey, bloody, rotten tongue into Papyrus's mouth and swuishes it around inside. Papyrus's bones began to rattle, and he felt his pelvis area get stiff and tight.

Freddy likes that. He then stops kissing Pap and immediately goes for his crotch, ripping off every single peice of clothing on the pile of bones that he was going to bone. Sniffing it, he comes back up to Papyrus and whispers, "I like your smell. " And heads back down to suck on Papyrus's ghost dick. Since Papyrus was a skeleton, but with some sort of magical ghast whatever powers, he can grow dick. It works out that way, and Pap was happy to have his dick sucked.

Freddy then stops and jumps onto Papyrus with his asshole a direct target. The dick slid right in and they both scream out in pleasure. Freddy then uses his buttcheeks to bounce up and down on Papyrus's lap, and the more he bounced, the more the sweaty, blushing skeleton wanted to make the cum.

Freddy then releases his tenderized asshole from pap's dick and then starts rubbing it all over his face. He then nose fucks Pap and he seems to be very pleased. His dick was thrusted in Freddy's nose so hard that it hit his computer brain a few times, which made Freddy moan in pleasure. He like his brain being touched by dicks; it was his kink.

Pap then gets up and takes Freddy's dick and lodges it into his eye sockets. He was always curious of what it felt like to get skull-fucked, so now was his chance. It felt nice. Freddy growled like a bear, and decided to get into position of a good ass fucking. Pap obliged and started thrusting his slimey, ghost dick into the bear. They both screamed and moaned, and calling out their names repeatedly.

When it was close to making the cummies for the both of them, they started sweating and shouting their kinks. For some reason, this made them even more hard and turned on than ever before, and not too long after they cummied. Both of them panting, they fall to the floor, so exhausted from giving each other the sex. After a while of just laying around, Freddy shoved Papyrus into his body, crushing all of his bones and Papyrus's spirit and Freddy's were one. And together, they were known as, "Fuzzy Bones". The End.


End file.
